Carpe Noctem
by Acheron's Minion
Summary: All of the Dark-Hunters harbor secrets... but not all of them determine fate; Lukas Knox, unlike many of the other hunters; doesn't exactly ooze sexual prowess. Where he's got the looks; he's more of the 'big brother', 'supportive best friend' type. He's the last person in the world you'd think to be hiding a dark secret. But as the saying goes; "Don't judge a book by its cover."
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALEXANDRA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME EITHER. BUT THE IDEAS FOR KNOX'S PAST AND CURRENT POV'S ARE MINE.

_Sounds of peril rang amongst the abyss as tufts of darkness crept over the mid-day sun and ate away the light until day was no longer day; but the blackest point of night . ~~~_

_**The woman was gone. He knew that. She was gone well before he had even made it into the town. But he couldn't leave; not without making sure. **_

_His ears burned from the high-pitched wails of the people he knew were beyond saving; as he ran through the wreckage of a place that he'd once known to be serene. The only light to his path, were the flames that came rising of the homes of his late friends, as if to taunt him on his quest to find out the inevitable. _

_He couldn't breathe as he ran past house after house, heard the desperate screams; the resolved sounds of those who had already given up. His legs carried him faster, as he moved forward in a trance toward a scene he couldn't bear to see. _

_As he came face to face with his childhood home; his flushed, sweat soaked face twisted in agony and his legs gave out. As He crumpled to the ground with his face in his hands his own choked sobs and screams echoed throughout the town, completing the symphony of pain and suffering with the cries of his own betrayal. _

_A small whine came from a dark corner and he slowly lifted his head..._

"The' hell are you doing in my house?!"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: As per usual, nothing belongs to me blah blah blah... I think you get the point.

"Is it a crime to visit my dear old friend?" The intruder scowled, feigning offence as they rounded the bed to sit cross-legged beside the ruffled Dark-Hunter. "I'm impressed." The being purred, scooting close enough to whisper in his ear. "It's a nice little place you've got here." The dark-hunter shuddered and cleared his throat. Peeling off his blankets, he got up and pulled a light blue button-up shirt out of his drawer.

"We've talked about this," he stated firmly, pulling the shirt over his head without bothering to unbutton it first. "I will not betray anyone else."

"Then all those you care for will know the truth of you." The being whispered with promise, then with an indignant smirk; evaporated into nothing.

_All those you care about will know the truth of you. The _truth_. _

"Welcome to Sanctuary, my name is Alex and I will be your server tonight. May I take your order?" Alex smiled absentmindedly, looking over to the bar where Colt and Sasha were on shift.

"Yes, I'll have... your attention, with a side of eye contact please." She jolted and turned; her face red. She let out a nervous little laugh.

"Knox! It's um... I was just..." she let her gaze wander back to the perspiration dusted were-bear.

"Checking out just how shiny the counters at Sanctuary are?" He chuckled, "because, uh that's what I hope you're doing." Alex gave him a look before sliding into the booth next to him.

"So, do tell; what is going on in the Dark-Hunter world today?" she asked locking her hands together and resting her chin in the arch, giving him her best 'reporter' look. Knox laughed whole-heartedly, and he leaned across the table.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He whispered jokingly. Alex gave him a playful shove. Their laughter was cut short as the more temperamental of the quads approached them with a rare grin that he only seemed to wear around the Dark-hunter and his half-sister.

" Hey kitten!" the bear gave a mock- glare " aren't you supposed to be working?" he chastised, then pretty much cancelled it out when he broke into a full blown smile, and chuckled lightly. He didn't know what it was about those two; but they were infectious. As he chucked the tea-towel he had in his hand at Alex, he and the Dark-Hunter made eye-contact. It was one of the weirdest experiences of his life; the stare was so intense; he almost missed the tiger-swan's comment on his and Knox's pent-up sexual frustration and their obvious attraction to one another.

"Seriously Remi; I'm choking on pheromones over here." He rolled his eyes and shook his head as Alex made choking noises and clutched her throat. Knox snorted.

"Yeah Kitten; and it's a picnic over here watching you eye-fuck the bar staff." Her brother retorted. Remi sputtered.

"Excuse me?" They both laughed at Remi's expression. Alex instantly went pale when near hysterical laughter came from the direction of the bar. She slowly turned, and saw both Colt and Sasha in the middle of equally harsh fits of laughter. Knox covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud, which was pointless, because when his sister turned back around; his face was fire truck red and he was damn near vibrating in his seat.

"You're an ass!" she scoffed and smacked him lightly on the arm. She tried to send him a death glare; but ended up looking more like a kitten that someone had just sprayed with a garden hose. He held his hands up in mock-surrender still shaking from laughter.

"Don't hurt yourself now, kitten." He teased. She pouted and looked over at Remi, to find him trying to compose himself.

"Traitor!" she accused her face creasing even farther, that was all Remi could take before he keeled over laughing too.

"Oh come on, Lexy, I'm sorry." Knox said with a pouty face of his own, and grabbed her arm gently before she could walk off. She turned just enough to stick her tongue out at him before walking away.

"You two lovebirds have fun!" she shouted back before she disappeared, "and remember boys! Cover your stump before you hump!"

Remi looked after her in disbelief and Knox just shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Again, I'm pretty sure you get the point. But just in case; because apparently its common courtesy to all of the dull knives in the drawer; I OWN NOTHING. THANKS for reminding me.

Note: Sorry about the chapter shortness. They'll get longer... eventually.

Knox's P.O.V.-third person

Its five thirty in the morning and all Knox can think about is curly blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"_I have a problem."_ He mutters into his pillow. "_I have a __**serious **__problem." _Every time he closes his eyes, the same image appears in his mind. Remi; his arms crossed over his chest; full on, genuine smile, dimples indenting his cheeks in just the right way, and his piercing blue eyes sparkling with humor. His laughter echoes in Knox's head. For awhile, Knox decides to just lie there; letting a smile form on his lips as he thought of the normally surly bear of a man- literally- finally letting go. Slowly, the images that crossed his mind began to progress. Soon, they were merely inches away from each other almost close enough to...

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he yelled to himself. Just as his phone rang and he jolted up, attempting to spin around so he could get it before it went to voicemail. Only, instead of reaching the phone, he missed the end of the bed completely. Before he could manage to catch himself; his knees hit hardwood and his forehead connected with the bedside table.

"MOTHER FU-"

"-I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep. Beep! : Hi, Knox; or should I say Lukas? I can call you Lukas right? This is Nick. I just wanted to know what Alex's favorite superhero was for... uh... I'm not going to lie...it's my turn to pick the outfit and...*background* 'you did not just tell him that! '** hmm, I like it when you get angry...: BEEP!"

"WHAT?" Knox squeaked; his sleep heavy voice hoarse and cracking. "What the hell did I just hear?" he muttered, shaking his head in an attempt to un-rattle his brain. He got up off the floor and plopped back onto his bed.

"I think I need therapy." He groaned, "For so many, many things..." he rolled back onto his stomach with an exasperated sigh and buried his face in his pillow.

"Goodnight cruel world." He said, lifting himself up, and then collapsing into his pillow again.

Remi P.O.V. –third person

_Remi tensed as the person across from him leaned forward and pressed their lips to his as if it came naturally. Knox. Lukas Simon Knox, Dark-Hunter, brother to his best friend; had one of his hands intertwined in his hair, pulling him closer and the other clutching his bicep. As the kiss began to deepen; and Remi lost all semblance of control..._

"wakey wakey sunshine! Guess who has the morning shift today!" Remi's face paled and his eyes widened as Alex strode into his room. _Of course; _he thought, mentally slapping himself. _Of __**all**__ the people who could've walked into my room at this very moment, it __**had**__ to be __**her.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Except, you know... the whole OC thing...

Note: italics are either thoughts or dreams

Remi P.O.V.

Remi sat outside the doors of sanctuary. He was actually a little surprised that Fang hadn't put him on kitchen duty again. _I guess they finally trust my temper enough to let me bounce again... Either that or no one else was willing to get out of bed and sit outside at just after eight in the morning. _He thought; _yeah, that was probably it._ He snorted, chuckling darkly to himself.

"At least I know I'm not going to run into Knox anytime soon." Remi muttered. He jumped as a deep voice chimed in after his self directed comment.

"Avoiding someone, are we?" the man's words rolled off his tongue; _like silk_. Remi thought; mesmerized by the thick, and insanely erotic, accent that decorated his words. Remi shook his head in an attempt to etch-sketch his thoughts. _This is a __**Daimon**_. He reminded himself, repeating it like a mantra in his mind; which halted as soon as he focused his vision and was met with intense green eyes that seemed to swirl with different shades of gold and silver. It took all Remi had, to turn his gaze to the rest of the man.

"Rytis," The man said in introduction; then offered his hand. Remi stared blankly at the appendage for a good minute before it dropped and his eyes snapped up suddenly as a realization dawned on him.

"You're a Daimon." He stated; causing the Daimon to give him a questioning look.

"Yes?" Remi ignored the man's response as he tried to piece together the situation.

"Its daylight," he said slowly, as if he was trying to figure out how this was possible. The man merely stared at him like he was trying to decide whether or not he needed some sort of professional help.

"How are you not bacon?" Remi blurted out. Rytis arched a delicate brow, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you calling me a pig?" Remi's eyes widened as Rytis suddenly closed the distance between them.

"Well?" He purred in Remi's ear. The bear stood unmoving and rigid; his back firmly planted against the wall.

"Uh... no..." Remi said slowly; as he awkwardly tried to pull his head as far away from the Daimon's face as humanly possible. Suddenly, Rytis smiled; straightening up and dusting off his sleeves.

"If you don't mind; I'm meeting someone inside." He said nonchalantly as he brushed past Remi and into sanctuary without another word. Remi blinked in confused; looking after the strange man who was nowhere in sight.

Knox P.O.V.

_Remi lay next to Knox; hand gently cupping his cheek. The Dark-hunter smiled, turning his face into the gentle touch and kissing his bear's hand. " Tu sais je t'taime." Remi whispered then wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him closer. Knox buried his face into his lover's neck and whispered back quietly._

_Ne jamais me quitter._

As Knox woke with a start, his head connected with something solid; once he got his bearings, he cracked one eye open to see a very befuddled looking Charonte demon about three inches above his face. He let out a startled noise; whipping his head back against his pillow.

"Ah! Simi, what are you doing here? "He said quickly, his eyes like saucers. Simi tilted her head curiously, and poked him in the forehead.

"Akri, it's awake! "She chirped cheerfully; before sitting back, and bouncing on Knox's bed.

"It?" Knox questioned; his voice cracking in his hoarse "morning" voice. He sat up slowly as he heard Acheron's deep lilting voice from across the room.

"Good morning Lukas; how was your sleep?" the Atlantean greeted with a knowing smile. "Sweet dreams?"

_**-Break-**_

Knox approached the counter at Sanctuary and rang the bell; grinning at the irritated smile and sarcastic remark he was sure to get when his sister came out of the back. Having turned his attention away from the counter as he waited; he jumped when someone cleared their throat and a deep voice piped up from behind him.

"Can I help you with something?" Remi asked gruffly, coming out from behind the counter and waiting for the brunet customer to turn around. Knox spun around, just barely stopping himself short of colliding with the quad.

"Uh, hey Remi," He greeted a little awkwardly, when he recognized the surly look that the bear usually carried. Which seemed to shift the second Remi realized who he was.

"Hey." The bear replied, his small friendly smile fading slightly as his eyes widened. _We are standing __**really**__ close. _He thought, forcing his eyes to look anywhere but at Knox. A small blush crept over his face and he cleared his throat a second time.

"So, uh... what did you need?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"... Alex was going to...Um..." Knox shifted his weight from leg to leg as he tried to remember why he'd come in the first place. Coming up blank, he sighed.

"What are you up to?" the dark-hunter switched topics. Remi shrugged.

"Kitchen duty mostly; your sister just ran out for a minute." Knox looked at the floor.

"Need any help?" he offered; walking towards the kitchen as if he were on auto-pilot. Remi gave him a questioning look and caught up with him just as Knox stepped through the kitchen doors. The dark-hunter stopped short as the door shut and Remi ran into him. This time Knox cleared his throat as he felt the urge to push back against the man behind him. He suppressed a moan as his hormones flared and he heard Remi's heartbeat speed up. He pursed his lips as he felt something press into his back.

Remi clenched his eyes shut and held back every instinct his body had that told his to grind forward. _I am the master of my own appendages... I do not have a boner... I think I need therapy... I really should have invested in sweat pants instead of skinny jeans... _His thoughts were interrupted as Knox pressed back against him. Remi's eyes darken and his resolve snapped. He spun Knox around and pushed him against the wall. Just as the bear was about to stop himself; the dark-hunter wound his fingers in his hair and pulled him down; capturing his lips in a heated kiss...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Remi and Knox slowly drew away from each other; and there was a long intense silence as they gazed into each other's eyes contemplating what to do next. In a trance, they moved to press their lips together just one more time and...

"Hey Remi; have you seen Alex anywhere?" they barely had enough time to separate before Sasha strode into the kitchen. He laughed as he approached just in time to see Knox wide eyed and pressed against the refrigerator like he wished that if he pushed back hard enough he could disappear through the door.

"Hey Knox, Uh... you guys okay?" Sasha questioned cocking an eyebrow at the two uncomfortable looking men. Knox nodded slowly making a comical scene as his eyes were the size of saucers and he was still pressed up against the fridge like a fly on a windshield. Remi coughed,

"Yeah, um, we're okay... uh, why do you ask?" Sasha just shook his head.

"Never mind." he said giving them a quizzical look before exiting the premises. Knox let go of the fridge and looked at the floor. Remi cleared his throat.

"So uh, what did Sasha just interrupt?" he asked, shifting awkwardly.

"Um... I'm not exactly sure..." Knox replied with a nervous laugh.

Acheron sat next to Savitar, staring into the sfora. He watched the awkward encounter of the dark-hunter and the were-hunter.

"What are you thinking about ash?" Savitar asked.

"Do you think it will work out for them?" Savitar turned to face him and gave him a calculating look.

"For once, I'm not sure. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."Acheron sighed.

"Something is about to happen, and it worries me that I don't know what it is."

Knox POV

"Hey Knoxie!" his sister yelled after him as he tried-unsuccessfully- to sneak away from sanctuary unnoticed. _Damn. _He thought, coming to an abrupt halt.

"uhh... yes?" he said without turning around.

"What's got you leaving in such a hurry?" Alex grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around. He suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"Knox, "She asked, "everything okay?" Knox nodded a little too quickly and spun back around.

"Okay, see you later Alex bye!" he shouted, practically running out the door. About halfway down the street; he stopped. _Shit_. He thought, remembering why he'd even come to sanctuary in the first place, _Alex still has my new cross bow. _He cursed; turning around and heading back for sanctuary.

He took the stairs two at a time as he headed for his sisters bedroom. He knocked lightly on her door then opened it. His half naked sister was riffling through her drawers and Kyle Peltier was sitting on the bed watching her intently. _First, EW, second... What the hell does that little bastard think he's doing?! _He thought, pinning the youngest Peltier with an un-amused glare.

"The hell are you doing?"

**Sorry it's such a short chapter! Little bit of writers block with the start of the new school year. However, i promise to update soon XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! You hear me? NOTHING!

NOTE: ITALICS (_BLAH BLAH) ARE THOUGHTS! _**Bolds are sounds.**

KNOX POV

Alex jumped, and quickly hooked her bra back into place, spinning around to see Knox; ruffled and lurking in the corner of her room.

"Knox! What the hell are you doing in my room?!"She squeaked, not really sure how to answer his question. He stepped out of the shadows and pinned her with an accusing glare.

"No. You aren't getting off that easy. I asked you a question first. What… Is going on here?" He asked, waving his hand at the flushed duo, sitting on her bed; an ear to ear grin on his face. Alex gave him an icy look, and crossed her arms over her barely covered chest.

"Pfffhhhhhh, absolutely nothing! I was changing and he was sitting on the bed, looking at the wall… Or at least he should be, otherwise, he will be testicle-less." She shot a promising glare at Kyle, who gave her a cheeky smile. Knox sighed, rubbing his thumb and index finger over the crinkled space in-between his eyebrows. _She is so mocking me in her head right now._

"You know what Alex? I don't even care…. I can't remember what I came in here to tell you, but, you have successfully made me need to go and get an intense mixture of brain bleach…. So, you know what?" Knox said flippantly, stalking out of her room. _Shit. Now who the hell am I supposed to talk to about this?_ He thought, shaking his head.

-TRANSITION-

Knox approached the Atlanteans' house. As he reached for the intricate antique knocker, the door unceremoniously swung open.

"Living room;" His boss' voice called. Knox strode into the living room and came to an abrupt halt as he caught sight of Savitar lounging on Acherons' couch; in a fire truck red Speedo.

"Oh dear god." Knox choked, and turned away. His face flushing deep rouge as Acheron let out an uncontrollable bellow of laughter. Savitar cleared his throat, and tried; unsuccessfully to hold back a smile.

"So, um... you wanted to see me?" Knox managed to mutter as he composed himself.

"Ah; yes. I did. "The Atlantean said almost expectantly, then proceeded to stare at Knox as if he were a specimen in a lab. Knox shifted uncomfortably.

"... Why?" Knox inquired, arching a brow. Acheron shrugged.

"Just thought we could hang out... talk... about things..." Knox gave his boss a questioning look.

"Such as...?" Acheron attempted to stifle the smile trying to fight its way on to his lips.

"Oh, just... Things... anything in particular you need to get off your chest?" Knox shrugged;

"Uh... Not really." Savitar heaved a heavy sigh and jumped to his feet.

"Oh, for fuck sakes! We know you kissed the bear!" he shouted exasperatedly, waving his arms. Knox's' lips formed a tight line and he stood stiff.

" I have no idea what you are referring to, Speedo wearing chthonian." The surfer cocked an eyebrow.

"We know you have the hots for Remi Peltier."

REMI POV

"BEAR!" a deep voice shouted right next to Remi's ear. **CRASH. **_Crap. _Remi thought; glancing down at the pile of broken glass on the floor. _Damn, damn, damn,_" DAMN!" He mistakenly shouted out loud as a hand gripped his shoulder tight enough to bruise. He slowly turned to face the intruder of his personal bubble, and then stopped short when he saw who it was. _Oh. My. Gods._

"Stryker?" The bear's mouth gaped open and his eyes widened. "I-uh- what-"'

"Yes, whatever. Very cute. Have you seen someone around here... a man; brown hair, dark eyes, about 6'2' and not very threatening? I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER:

Me: THE HORROR! I own nothing.

Knox: ...yeeeaaaahhh... no.

Me: Except for your SOUL. And Rytis... Who may or may not ever show up again... I don't even remember why i put him in there...

Sav: to creep Remi i guess...

Knox: Wait what?

Me: this dialogue is completely useless. On with the spilling of mortifying secrets!

Knox:... I'd rather we didn't go there...

Me: WE SHALL SEE.

Sav: Are you done?

Me: -poker face- you suck.

Sav: you love me.

Me: yes, yes i do. But you suck.

Knox fell back against Acheron's couch as he hung up his phone and slid it in to his pocket.

"No... No, no, no, no, no. "He mumbled panicked, his hands began to shake.

" What? Boyfriend troubles?" Savitar teased, laughing at his own joke then straightening, as he realized he was laughing alone. Acheron looked mildly constipated sitting on the Lazy Boy across the room.

"You could have said something." The Atlantean stated, looking up from the floor. His dark-hunter merely shook his head.

"You don't know the half of it. You're only seeing what I'm letting you see."His voice cracked as if he were struggling with something. Savitar narrowed his eyes.

"How the hell am I not included in this? I'm SUPPOSED to be the powerful one here!" Acheron and Knox continued speaking.

"If you tell me everything, I can help you." Knox smiled at his friend's offer.

"No, "Knox replied hoarsely. " Acheron, there is literally nothing you could do." The Atlantean frowned.

"Who is it that you made a deal with, and what do they want with you now?" Knox pursed his lips, then heaved a resigned sigh.

"Your mother... and she wants me to destroy the terror twins of course..."Acheron stared up at his old friend in disbelief. He could've sworn he saw a glint in Knox's eye when he spoke, his normally sheepish voice, smooth and confident. Suddenly, the awkward man was gone and a slow smirk creeped across the 'dark-hunters' lips.

"Artemis and Apollo? But a dark-hunter couldn't..." Acheron trailed off, flustered, as Lukas Knox disappeared in a flash of red. Savitar cleared his throat.

"I believe we may have a problem."

Remi took a deep breath as Lukas appeared in front of him in the throne room in Kalosis.

"Lukas you came..." the bear muttered, almost sadly. He didn't know what it meant for Knox, but it couldn't be good.

"Oh sweetheart, I didn't come for you." He chuckled darkly, extending his arm; a glass appeared in his hand. He sipped the bitter liquid, then threw the object to the ground. It shattered at his feet. Remi stared wide-eyed at the stranger in front of him.

"Feel free to get up and leave, Bear." An amused deep voice rang from the cushioned throne at the head of the room. Remi continued to stare at his former lover before him; his eyes now mimicked Acherons' and Strykers' except for the occasional swirl of red in their midst.

"Lukas... Knox...I..." The other man smirked as he approached the bear, he cupped the others' cheek and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Please don't tell my sister."

A bright light flashed and Remi was sitting on his bed at Sanctuary.

Alex walked down the hallway to Remi's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, uh... Remi, have you seen Knox anywhere? I haven't seen him all day and he ditched out on me at dinner yesterday." She called inside.

_Please don't tell my sister._

"No," Remi replied, "I haven't seen him all day."

**I know! Shortest chapter in existence, right? Sorry, had to be that way. I'll update soon, I promise **

**Savitar: ... You bitch.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Duh dadada! I own nothing! Nada! Zilch!**

**Savitar: Issues... You have issues...**

**Me: GASP! Don't you judge me chthonian!**

**Remi: ... Is it always like this?**

**Knox: ... mostly.**

**Me: *deep voice* i want to play a game.**

**Savitar: yeah? Well i don't.**

**Acheron: BOO! **

**Remi: Ah!**

**Knox: No. * Poker face***

**Savitar: Well, look who finally grew a pair.**

Alex paced around the room, steam practically pouring out of her ears.

"What do you mean you can't tell me where he is?!" Acheron shifted in his seat.

"We just... cant." The tigress whirled on him.

"No." The Atlantean gave her a confused look.

"No?" He questioned.

"No." She glared icicles at him. "That is not okay."

Apollomi fixed Lukas with a regal glare.

"So how long were you planning to be gone?" He clicked his tongue.

"Don't know... that's beside the point." The goddess shook her head, "you'll regret crossing me light-bringer."

"I know I will, but for now, you need me."

"I am NOT on crack." Dev defended, "I swear Fang, Stryker was here!" Fang laughed uneasily.

"Sure Dev, whatever you say." Suddenly a bright light engulfed the room and the boys fell back. As the light began to fade, it revealed a very... different... looking Knox. His eyes, instead of charcoal black, swirled with red and silver, like a very angry Acheron.

"Well hello boys," the "imposter" greeted with a charming smirk, "You haven't seen Alex anywhere, have you? I believe she has been looking for me." Knox stood, shirtless, clad in black leather pants, perfect posture, looking at them expectantly. They both blinked in shock. Their eternally shy, friendly friend looked like a complete badass.

"Knox..?" He sighed, brushing off their disbelief.

"Whatever. I'm going to go find Remi. He might have some _useful_ information to share." Knox scoffed, walking away flippantly.

He appeared in his bears' bedroom.

"Hi sweetheart, miss me?" The 'dark-hunter' purred. Remi dropped his novel on the floor with a light _thud._ Knox's muscles rippled as he strode to the foot of Remi's bed, making Remi's breath catch in his throat. The Arcadians eyes widened and his pupils dilated as he raked a hungry gaze over the dark-hunter's body.

"Um... Lukas?" He muttered, distractedly, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch his curiosity. The man gave a sexy, overpowering, smirk and sat down. He let his hand graze over the length of the other man's knee.

"Is there a problem?" Lukas murmured in a deep, sultry voice that was basically unheard of coming from Knox. He leaned forward to brush a stray hair away from the bear's face. Remi has to shake his head to clear it.

"Lukas," The bear started, trying his best not to stumble over his words. "What—Where... How-What happened to you?" The imposter's eyes shone. Remi backed away slightly.

"Well," Knox whispered huskily, "Why don't you come closer and find out?" Remi shook his head, a sudden jolt of anger clouding his hormonal thoughts. The bear growled.

"What the _hell,_ happened the other day Lukas?!" Knox seemed momentarily shocked and the red faded from the silver in his eyes. His expression looked pained for a moment, then the red re-appeared in full force and the pain was replaced with nonchalance. He shrugged.

"Nothing I can talk about." Knox stated, he leaned forward as if to capture the other's lips in a kiss. Their lips connected and they moved together, Knox pushing Remi down on to the bed, and Remi pulling him close. Knox ground down into the other's hips and let out a soft groan. Remi rolled them over, and frantically began to kiss and nip at Lukas' neck, his shoulder, down to his chest. Knox shivered, running his hands up and down Remi's back, before turning them back over to regain the upper-hand. As Knox leaned back down to re-claim the other's lips, he was met with... the floor. Remi grunted as he shoved the other man off of him, sending him ass over tea-kettle.

"Hey!" Lukas snapped indignantly. The bear glared down at him.

"That," Remi said, gesturing to Knox's half-clothed body, "is not going to happen until I know what the hell is going on." The dark-hunter huffed.

"Fine, whatever." Knox growled the irritation in his voice tangible. Remi almost laughed at the look on the other man's face; Knox scowled.

"You're going to regret that, because I know I can last longer than you. I just might hold back and not give it to you nest time, Bear." Remi blinked as the man ended his warning and disappeared.

"Knox?" A gasp sounded on the other side of the room, followed by the sound of dishes breaking.

"Hello Alex, I believe you wanted to speak with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Same old. I own nothing that isn't mine. Exactly.**

_**I am sooooo bored! So I hope you like this chapter and stuff. Reviews would be cool. Not really sure what else to say... Oh! Yes, read my other fic. Doooooo itttt! It's called "All's Well That Ends Well: The Awakening" It's the first in the trilogy. ON WITH THE STORY THEN! Note: Knox's thing is a lot like the thing with Acheron and Apostolos.**_

_~ Knox's thoughts are in italics~_

_"Hello Alex, I believe you wanted to speak with me." _

Knox blinked, confusion disappearing almost instantly._ I can't start blacking out again... Not like last time. I won't let that happen again. There's way too much riding on it._ He took a breath and met his sister's eyes.Angry. Alex looked angry; very much so. Probably because someone had told her Lukas had spent the past few days ears-deep in Atlantean Hell. _Crap_ Lukas thought, _well, this'll be interesting. _He passed her an awkward look, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where the Hell have you been?!" She glared at him expectantly. _Don't screw this up._ Lukas warned himself. No sooner than that thought had crossed his mind, a foreboding tingle ran through his body. _No,_ His mind whined, _not now..._

"I've been around Princess, what about you?" He glanced to her unmade bed with a sly grin. He tsked, "Aren't you a little old for slumber parties?" Alex cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"That has nothing to do with anything. Uh, are you alright Lukas?" He laughed at the unusually timid tone concerning him.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern. How about you?" He purred, causing Alex to give him a confused look.

"What was that just now?" She questioned, backing away from him towards the wall. _Why me, why me, why me... This is bad. Alex leave. Just walk away. This would be so much easier if the rest of me would listen to my conscience. Ugh! _When he didn't answer, Alex straightened and tilted her head like she always did in her cat form.

"Whatever, I'm late for my shift. I'll... um... interrogate you later I guess." Knox shrugged and wiggled each of his fingers in a wave.

"Later Kitten," He winked and then she vanished. _Thank-you, weird sonic vibration telepathic non blood-related sibling connection... where to next pinkie? _Lukas suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a fight. As a dark-haired man flew towards him, he flung out him arm and the man disintegrated into nothing. Pulling himself up from the ground was a perfectly built blond man-a Daimon- with weird eyes that shone the second they fell upon Lukas' face.

"agapi mou?" The man addressed in awe. Lukas smiled and extended his hand.

"I've missed you Rytis." _Well this is awkward._

**P.S. "Agapi mou" means "my love" **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**Savitar: I'm not in this one?**

**Me: Hey, come on, this isn't your story.**

**Savitar: They are ALL my stories.**

**Knox: No... I'm pretty sure this is mine.**

Rytis POV

Rytis stared in awe as his unlikely savior held out his hand with a slowly softening smirk. He grasped it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"H... how are you here?" Rytis breathed, his eyes closed as he reigned in the urge to either hug the other like there was no tomorrow, because he missed him, or punch him in the face for disappearing.

"I know I've been gone awhile akribos, but..." Rytis cut Lukas off with a heady glare that could melt icicles. Looks like his decision had been made for him.

"A while?!" The Daimon emphasized, "are you kidding?! Awhile is a week, or a month, or even a fucking year! You were gone for Eleven thousand years Luke. That is a fucking eternity!" Anger having taken over his face, he threw the other's hand away and shook his head, curling a lip.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited—no, what I've had to do? For you! The people I've lied to... The ones I hurt... You don't get to just appear after that! I had given up on you! You can't just ... you just can't..." Rytis just let the hysteria flow, as Lukas stared at him silently, a quiet pained expression on his face.

Lukas POV (the non-dominant one at the moment* inside his head*)—first person-

I don't know why, but hearing the desperate sounds coming from the Daimon I should PROBABLY be shanking about now—if I was doing my job – made my heart break, just a little. Okay, maybe more than a little, but let's be honest here, if "Darth-me" on the outside likes him, that kind of automatically makes me think he's some kind of strange egomaniacal Sith-Lord out to steal my soul, and you know what? I'm probably at least half right. So even when his lip got all quivery, and he looked like he was going to start crying because I'm a douche-bag, I didn't care. Then, when he pulled the sad puppy eyes, I still didn't care because puppy dog eyes don't work on me. Do you know why? because they belong to evil mind -melding, soul-stealing Sith-Lords, and shifty little girls that sell expensive cookies. That's why. Then he actually started to cry, and Darth-me got all weepy "forgive me" eyed, which, was really weird. Darth-me being a heartless prick and all.

Darth-Lukas POV (Third person)

As the first couple tears stained Rytis' cheek, he found himself stepping forward to wrap his arms around the Daimon's lithe muscular frame. _What the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to be a hard-ass. Why should you care if he cries? You don't care about anyone! _His own mind chastised, yet somehow, the words were completely irrelevant.

"I'm sorry, akribos. Rytis, please look at me." He begged. _You are PATHETIC, _his thoughts echoed in disbelief as he rubbed a hand in soothing circles on the other man's back. _Do you even KNOW how to comfort someone?_

"Are you... asking for my forgiveness?" Rytis observed, strangely intrigued by the change of attitude.

Lukas POV: (First)

Well, I'll be damned. It has feelings. You know, I should probably know these things, being as it's, you know, kind of still me.

**Still Lukas: Third person**

Suddenly, a loud voice screamed in his head,

"_What do I do? You! Me! Whatever! Fix it! Say something sensitive!"_

In a blinding light, Lukas seemed to come to the surface of his own mind and came literally face to face with the Daimon, who looked up at him expectantly, with big round eyes that his sister would envy.

"Uh... "He muttered intelligently, "I'm going to say... Yes?" Rytis dragged his arms up Lukas' torso and wrapped them around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. Lukas backed up to the brick wall of the building they were behind in surprise. _Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. _

_**Third Person **_

Rytis pushed Lukas back against the wall and continued to kiss him feverishly. Lukas gasped as one of the hands behind his head gripped his hair, pulled lightly, and then used it as leverage to deepen the kiss further. The Daimon let out a tiny groan as one of Lukas' legs unintentionally slid in between his thighs. The now thoroughly distracted Dark-hunter, trailed his hands down the other's back to cup his ass and pull him closer.

The Daimon began a path of hungry kisses down to the hollow of the Dark-hunter's throat, where he nipped and sucked as he scraped his fingers along the other's scalp. Lukas bared his throat to Rytis and held his head closer, murmuring praise in a mix of ancient languages. Stroking his hair softly, Lukas brought the Daimon's mouth back up to his and claimed it as his own. The other groaned, his hand falling to the waist of Lukas' pants and running it over the zipper. He took his time as he unbuttoned and unzipped the heated hunter, as he kissed down his neck, trailing love bites all over the other's creamy smooth skin. Lukas bit his lip, anticipation rising in his gut as he traced inpatient shapes on his partner's lower back.

Lukas POV

A solitary picture replaced the current situation in his head. Long blond curly hair, piercing blue eyes, which only he'd been able to light up, and a rare, but glowing smile that always made his heart explode in his chest. _He is who you really want._ His heart whispered knowingly. Running a hand down Rytis' back, he sighed. _Then I guess I have to go find him. _

"I'm sorry," Lukas muttered regretfully. He pulled away the best he could and looked into the Daimon's questioning, hurt eyes.

"I don't... are you okay?" Rytis inquired, concern contorting his delicate features.

"I'm not who you think I am," Lukas whispered kissing Rytis' forehead gently before disappearing, leaving the Daimon alone, once again.

Lukas reappeared in front of the sleeping form of Remi Peltier.

**Next chapter: There will be LEMONS.**


End file.
